Time Turner
Time Turner is the General of Time and the one responsable to protect the timeline. He is also the guardian of one of the three talismans that triggers the summoning of the General of Destruction. Personality Time Turner is loyal to the Lord of Order, obeying to every of his commands. Skills Due the position as the General of Time, he has the power to control time. He was able to reverse the time of an attack and slowing ponies. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order Despite his relationship with the other Generals is not known, it appears he has a very good friendship with Bright Night. Description in the Series ''The Island of Tambelon'' In "The Stone Army", Time Turner and Bright Night are seen watching the heroes when they defeat Scarlet Burn. In "The Curse of Tambelon", Time Turner and Bright Night are watching Applejack's parents' house when they are confronted by Twilight and Blue. They are able to teleport away. In "The Mysterious Generals", Time Turner and Bright Night combine their powers to destroy Fire Light and then they introduce themselves to the heroes. When the others tried to talk with the two, the two Generals said they were not allies and attacked them, so they could escape. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", he uses his talisman, the Chronosphere, to enhance his power and destroy Crystal Frost. In "The Dormant General", Time Turner reveals his true mission, that he shares with Blue and Bright Night, that includes killing Tempest before she becomes the General of Destruction. When they go to do it, they notice Moonlight who came to save her and witness her having her soul stolen by the Dark Mistress. In "Hurt Spirit", after proclaiming they will carry on their mission and save Moonlight, he, Bright Night and Blue go to castle so they defeat the Dark Mistress. In "Infinite Labyrinth", Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night are dealing with stone ponies, that Blue is able to defeat with Time Turner's help, when Bright Night is able to see the danger Twilight and the others are, what promps Blue to open path. They arrive in time to save them from the witches and they then join forces to save Moonlight and Tempest. In "The Plan is Enacted", Time Turner then split up with Blue, Bright Night and Twilight to find Tempest and Moonlight. At the dungeons, they find all the guards and other ponies that were close and loyal to Queen Nova, possibly even her. Then, the building started to break up. He was saved by Bright Night creating an orb to carry them to safety. In "A Tempestuous Will", to prevent the Dark Mistress and the incomplete Smooze from escaping, he used his Chronosphere to erect a strong dome-shaped shield with the help of Bright Night's Light Mirror and Blue's Diamond Sword. As he had to maintain the shield, he was unable to stop the Dark Mistress from absorbing the spirits of Twilight's friends. He smiled when they were saved by Tempest. He then watched Twilight and Star prepare an attack against the Dark Mistress. In "The Awakening of the General of Destruction", he fell when the shield was broken and was helplessly as the Smooze and the Dark Mistress merged together as one and grew in size and strength. She was astounded when his Chronosphere activated, thus triggering the awakening of the General of Destruction herself. When Tempest said that she must swing down her Silence Glaive, Time Turner knew immediately that doing so would result in the complete annihilation of everything and everyone. He watched in horror as Tempest unleashed one of her strongest and most destructive attack, which had the Smooze gradually stripped of his strength and vitality, and caused the earth to shake violently as a gravely weakened and damaged Smooze was forced to separate from the surface. Time Turner watched helplessly as Tempest swung her Glaive downward on its edge. In "The Power of the Original Light", when it seems everything is lost, he watches as Twilight ascends from the Smoozer and how she restores the damages caused by the Smooze. When Twilight restored Tempest, who was reborn as an infant, Time Turner and Bright Night chose to make sure Tempest has a good home and they said goodbye to Twilight and the others. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Generals of Order